Angelsama
by SecondtoNon
Summary: When a young girl see's Hitsugaya one night, she mistakens him for an angel a tenshi. So what's Hitsugaya to do when the girl requests him for help?
1. Chapter 1

**sigh I can't believe I'm doing this... I really do have too much free time. Anyways I decided to start my first fanfic with something short and simple (and maybe gay [no not that type of gay as well) so this won't be a long one. I'm just experimenting to see if I have the attention span to even finish a fanfic before I start anything really. So enjoy!**

**Disclamer: Hell would freeze over if I did own Bleach.**

Angel-sama

Prologue

_The girl held her breath at the sight before her. The faint glow of the moonlight illuminated everything in the area, light bending to the moisture in the air. The area around the small lake was oddly cold, and frost was forming on some of the vegetation. But what caught the girl's eyes the most was the person standing in the middle of the lake._

_His back was to her, so he could not see her. From what the girl could see, he was wearing black, traditional clothing as well as a white haori on top with a black diamond outline and, what appeared to be, a black cross. But she wasn't so sure with the sword on his back blocking her view. He also had snow white hair which seemed to glow with the rest of his body as the light bounced off the surface of the lake._

_She only le one word escape her mouth._

"_Tenshi-sama…"_

_He quickly turned around, revealing bright teal eyes. Calmly, but quickly, he began to walk towards her, one hand digging into his sleeve and taking out a small rectangular object._

"_Tenshi-sama?"_

_The last thing the girl saw was a cloud of purple smoke and a bobbling dragon head._

A young girl looking no more than 11 years of age steadily paced herself down the street towards her school, her short, brown hair bounced with each step. Rounding a corner, she bumped into something and fell ungracefully on the hard ground.

"Ow…" Rubbing her sore bum, she turned to see the person who had just walked passed her without asking if she was okay. She was going to give who ever he was a piece of her mind. How dare he walk pass her like she was not even there! But before even a single syllable could escape her mouth, her eyes widened in start.

Chapter 1

Hitsugaya scowled as he walked through the Karakura High gates. Today he was stuck going to school – alone – since everybody else, for one reason or another, were too 'busy' to come.

For a moment, he felt as if someone was watching him but he quickly dismissed it. It was probably just another student staring at his hair, or his height, or even both.

Unfortunately, thinking about that only made his scowl deepen. Really, who gave the soutaichou this idea? They looked nothing like high school students. Matsumoto and the others looked way too old to still be students and, as much as he hated to admit it, he looked way too young. Not to mention that someone would have to show up once in awhile to prevent people from getting suspicious and start sticking their noises in the wrong place—which was why Hitsugaya was in this situation in the first place.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hitsugaya Toushirou." boomed the loud voice of the P.E. sensei. "So you've finally decided to show up. It was about time too. Miss another day, and we would have called home. So where's the rest of your little groupie?"

Hitsugaya only grunted in reply. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible but the sensei wasn't satisfied with just that. He continued.

"Look now, just because you think you're such a genius, doesn't mean you can skip school whenever you want. You have to set priorities for yourself of else you'll never succeed in life, not matter _how smart you are_." He had specifically stressed the last couple of words to get his point through. "Oh, and another thing."

The sensei made towards his hair and lifted up a lock, then let go. "I don't know who you think you are, bleaching your hair like that. One student with ridiculous hair color is all we need." He was talking about Ichigo. "The same thing with your eyes. People aren't born naturally with that. You better do something about them the next time I see you. We don't need cocky and arrogant brats like you to stray the other students from the right path—"

"Don't you dare talk to Tenshi-sama like that!"

The teacher looked down to stare at a girl standing between him and Hitsugaya. Just who did she think she was? By the looks of it, she seemed to be no more than 11 year-old; an elementary kid. And what was that about 'Tenshi-sama?"

Mean while, Hitsugaya was just as confused. It was bad enough at a little girl that he didn't know was defending him, but where the heck did she get 'Tenshi-sama?" But before Hitsugaya could contemplate more, the loud voice of the sensei interrupted, and he wasn't very pleased.

"What's a little girl doing here? And just what the heck is she talking about?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked. "As far as I know, I've never met her before."

"But we did!" the girl exclaimed, turning face-to-face to Hitsugaya. "You were there that night – at the lake – while I was walking home through the park. I saw you there, wearing some strange traditional clothing and a sleeveless white haori. You had a sword strapped to your back as well which had a four point hilt, and… and…"

"And?" The P.E. teacher was now curious.

"AND YOU WERE STANDING ON WATER!"

The place was eerily quiet after that. No one dared to make a sound as they tried to comprehend what the girl just said. But soon, the silence was broken when the teacher started laughing, followed by the other students in the area.

"Standing on water you say?" The teacher practically choked while he tried to speak. "That's the most ridiculous thing. Like anyone could do that."

"Of course not! That's why he's Tenshi-sama!" the girl tried to retort.

The teacher merely laughed even more. "Right, right." He then turned and looked seriously at Hitsugaya. "You better get her off the school grounds right away Hitsugaya. And you've had your warning." The teacher then walked off and resumed his laughing.

Hitsugaya turned to look at the girl. She had her head hung low at the humiliation.

"It's real isn't it? What I saw that night?"

Hitsugaya made no reply. Instead, he just gave her a pitying look.

"Tenshi-sama…?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," was all he said, but it was more than enough to devastate the girl.

"Tenshi-sama!?" Her eyes were wide in shock.

"I'm not an angel. And as far as I know, I've never met you before. You should get going or else you're going to get in trouble."

But Tenshi-sama—"

"I said _go_!"

The last thing Hitsugaya saw was the sad look on the girl's face before turning around and heading inside the school.

**Well that's the first, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Big thanks to all those that have reviewed, put it on alerts and favourites. Love ya' all!**

**Okay, this chapter had originally been too chapters but I had found it too short to my liking so I decided to put the two together. Then I added more stuff and what had been less than 3 pages turned 4. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer on first page.**

Chapter 2

The next couple of days had been fairly normal after that. Hitsugaya hadn't bothered to go back to school just in case the girl decided to hang around the place a little longer.

Now thinking back, she had been able to see him in his shinigami form and still remember it even though she had her memory replaced. Hitsugaya made a mental note to send in a request for better memory replacements. It'd be trouble if they get their covers blown.

"Somebody help me!"

Hitsugaya came to a stop and looked across the street in front of him. There he saw three large men corning a girl to a wall… and not just any girl. She was the same girl that called him 'Tenshi-sama' the other day! Clearly the girl was scared out of her wits, she was trembling and it looked like her legs were about to give up any minute. But despite her fears, it didn't seem she was going to give up whatever it was those men wanted.

He stole a glance at the surrounding bystanders. No one was bothering to do anything, some were watching but that was it.

He cursed. Something told him that today was going to be a long day.

"Come on girl. Just give it up. It'd be a lot less painful if you did."

"Never!"

The man only snorted at the response. This girl was really starting to tick him off. She just didn't know when to give up. The girl looked like she was going to collapse at any minute. At that moment he decided to end the little chit-chat. Making a fist with his hands, he aimed straight at the girl's face.

It didn't connect.

"What the—"

Hitsugaya had made it just in time. He stood between the girl and the man, catching his fist in his own. Using his other free hand, Hitsugaya punched the man right on the chin, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Aniki!"

The other two men ran over to the fallen man. "Teme!" You're going to pay for what you did to him!"

Both men lunged at him, but Hitsugaya easily dodged the attack and punched both in the gut. But it didn't seem like it was enough to knock them down, though clearly it seemed they wanted to.

The first man that Hitsugaya had knocked down was back up again. Both men had a smug look on their face when they saw the other get up. One cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Oof—"

The man was knocked down on ground, on his back. It was clear that he was in a lot of pain by the face he was making. Several bruises were beginning to form on his face and his clothing were messed up and dirtied. He could have been worse, compared to his unconscious buddy not far from him.

"F-forget about this! I'm not going stay here just to get beaten up. I'm leaving!"

The man quickly scrambled up and began running off. The other man followed suit, leaving the unconscious man behind.

_Pathetic, _Hitsugaya thought, patting his hands and clothes of dust. Picking on a defenseless girl, and trying to act all high and mighty while they were nothing but a bunch of weaklings. He gave them one last disgusted look before turning to leave.

"M-matte, Tenshi-sama!"

Hitsugaya stopped and faced the girl. "Oi, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not an angel! I don't know who you are—"

"It's Mina!"

"—I don't know where you got that idea, but you should just forget about it! Whatever you problem is, it's none of my business. I have no interest in helping other people. You were saved only because I just so happened to pass by; next time, you might not be as lucky. So just go home before—"

"Gomen…"

Hitsugaya stopped in mid-sentence. Tears were streaming down the girl's face as she tried to hold them back. Her hands were making a futile attempt to dig into the concrete ground beneath her.

"Gomen…" she repeated.

Hitsugaya sighed._ Great, now I made the girl cry._ He glanced around and found people staring at them, whispering to each other and wondering what was going on. But something told him he was no doubt on the bad side in their minds.

He sighed again before looking up at the now orange-red sky. It was getting dark soon; he guessed he could at least walk the girl home.

"Obaa-san! I'm back!" Mina quickly took off her shoes and ran into a room down the small hallway, as Hitsugaya closed the door.

It had both surprised and not surprised him that she lived on one of the poorer streets of Karakura. The small, one-floored house was situated on a large lot between two large buildings with boards nailed up the windows. While walking through, he hadn't seen many signs of people. Hitsugaya guessed that the place was abandoned, or there was something going on.

"Mina-chan, who's here with you?"

Hitsugaya looked up to see a tall, elderly looking woman standing by the door where the girl had entered. Her face was pale to the point that it just didn't seem healthy, and she had a confused look on her face that was directed him.

She called into the room, "Mina-chan, get the tea ready."

"I see… Thank you so much for helping Mina-chan"

Hitsugaya took a sip of the hot tea then placed the cup down. The room they were in was relatively small and plain. Only a low table sat in the middle of the floor, along with several cushions for seating. A plastic clock hanged on one of the walls, ticking away.

"I'm guessing that you're the one that that Mina-chan talking about."

Hitsugaya twitched but kept his cool. "Well, that's what she thinks."

"I guess your right." The woman became silent. The clock ticked loudly in the stillness.

"When Mina-chan was little," she began. "I would to tell her stories about angels all the time. They would come down from heaven to help people in need and punish those that wronged them.

"I guess it's my fault to have gotten her dreaming so much—But when Mina came home the other day… I had never seen her so energetic and happy before, saying that she had finally met the angel in her dreams. And that everything was going to be okay."

Hitsugaya's face suddenly softened. He hadn't known that he put so much hope in the girl. He knew she shouldn't ask but, "What's going on?"

The woman seemed hesitant. "I don't know… I really don't want to get you involved in something that doesn't have anything to do with you…"

"Please." Hitsugaya looked at the old woman with determined eyes.

"Alright," she gave in. "Recently, there's an organization that have set their eyes on this place. They plan on building some sort of amusement centre to boost their earnings. They've been pressuring us to sell our land and won't stop at nothing. But even if we did sell it, where would we go—" The old woman started to cough violently, and her face suddenly looked paler than before.

"Oi, are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked concernly. But before the frail woman could reply, it was interrupted by Mina's sudden entrance.

"Obaa-san, they're here!"

"What!"

Hitsugaya looked at the two with their anxious features. Logic told him that he had nothing to do with this and that should he just leave. They weren't supposed to get so involved in human activities. But what would happen to the obviously frail woman and Mina? His conscious was telling something else. It was telling him to help.

"Gomen," Hitsugaya said as he got up. "But I'm already involved."

**Well, that's the end of chapter two. I'm not so sure if the next two chapters will be as long but...**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks once again for all those that have responed to this story one way or the other! Sadly this chapter is shorter than the other two but I couldn't extent it anymore. sniff Oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese and I don't live near there either.**

Chapter 3

Outside, five black, unlicensed cars were parked in front the lot. The headlights were on, lighting everything in sight. A chubby and short man stood in the middle, wearing a white pressed suit.

"Listen up!" the man spoke though the mega phone. "Today's the last day and we're done playing nice. So come out now or we'll use force!"

Slowly, the door to the house opened. But the person that came out was not who they had expected.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But they're not going anywhere."

Teal eyes quickly surveyed the area. There were approximately twenty people in all, but he couldn't tell if there were more waiting in the cars. He noticed a man wearing a white pressed suit was standing in the middle of the group, holding the megaphone. Hitsugaya guessed that he was the boss.

"Just who the heck are you?" the boss demanded.

"B-Boss, he's the one," a man said. Hitsugaya recognized him as one of the men from the afternoon. "He's the one that stopped us from talking to the girl today."

"You mean he's the one that beat your sorry asses up." the boss corrected. Clearly he was not pleased by the person that had beaten up his men. He turned to Hitsugaya. "Look kid, I don't know who you think you are and I don't personally care. But what I do care is the fact that you made my men look bad, and in turn that makes me look bad. You see where I'm going?"

Hitsugaya made no reply, but he could already tell where he was going. The boss continued, "So forgive me if I have to eliminate you."

On his command, several men came charging toward Hitsugaya. This might have been one of the only time that he thanked being short, easily ducking as the men knocked each other out. Two more came from either side and he simply kicked one in the stomach while elbowing the other.

Another man came charging at him, directing his fist toward his face and screaming like a maniac. Hitsugaya gracefully moved to the side and tripped the man with his foot, before dodging another man's baton. Wasting no time, he kicked the man onto another that had also been coming towards him, and wrenched the baton from his hands. In one swift motion, Hitsugaya quickly knocked out the previous man he had tripped with a hard hit on the hand.

Now with a weapon, he made sure to make the best use of it. Dodging a swing aimed at his hand, then ramming the baton at the swinger's side. These men were definitely tough, he'll give them that. Already he had to hit several men more than once just to knock them out, and his gigai was starting to get tired. But he wasn't about to let them know that.

Just has he finished his ten-something-ith man, jabbing him in the chin with the baton, Hitsugaya noticed something; no more men were coming at him.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, keeping a cocky grin on his face. "Your face is all red. Is it because I took down your guys so easily? It seems the tables have turned."

The man was infuriated—who wouldn't be? Some random kid had just single handedly K.O-ed some of his toughest men. But he wasn't stupid enough to just send more of his men to get beaten He needed leverage and he needed it _now_.

Then something caught the boss' eyes, and immediately his expression changed. No longer was he infuriated but instead he looked pleased…almost happy. The change did not go unnoticed by Hitsugaya. Something told him things were not right.

The boss laughed. "I guess you're right, the tables _have_ turned."

"Mina-chan!"

Hitsugaya quickly turned to the house. Somehow, one of the men had gotten into it. The large and bulky man was now holding Mina hostage with a gun to her head. The old woman was on the floor by the door, desperately trying to reach towards the girl.

"Well now, _boy_… What are you going to do?"

Hitsugaya gave the boss a death glare. "Shut up."

The boss only laughed. "You have quite the attitude, boy. I'm even starting to warm up to you… And you have quite the talents too. How about this; why don't you work for me and I'll might just let this little incident slide?"

For a moment the young captain was caught completely off guard. Had that man really just offer him a job after what he did to his men? He would have never let someone get away with beating up his men much less let that someone join him. But then again, he and the boss were two completely different people. Before Hitsugaya could reply, Mina did for him instead.

"Never! Tenshi-sama would never go with bad people like you!"

The place became silent just like before. No one dared to make a single noise. It was the boss that finally broke the tension in the air, only this time no one dared to join. His laughter reverberated around the walls surrounding the lot.

"Tenshi-sama? Just where the heck did you get that? You've seen what he's done! With a little training, he'd be just like a _shinigami_!"

The boss laughed harder at the joke that he made. Some of the other men put their own nervous laughter as well. "It seems I've been laughing a lot today." He wiped away a tear. "So boy, what is your answer?"

"No."

"I see. I guess I have no choice."

_BANG!_

"Angel-sama!" Mina struggled against her holder.

The metal baton fell down and landed with a dull 'thud', as did Hitsugaya. A metallic taste entered his mouth and he looked to see blood coming out of his chest. In the boss' hands was a silver, six-round revolver. Smoke was rising out of the barrel.

"What's wrong, _boy_?" the boss taunted. "And here I was hoping you would be able to entertain me more!" The boss began to laugh maniacally as did the rest of the men.

Hitsugaya cursed. His sight was beginning to blur. White spots danced around as he tried to focus. The laugher seemed to echo more loudly now. His gikongan sat just out of reach from him when it fell out. He had already experienced death once, and he had no plans of experiencing it a second time.

"Damn… if only… I can… reach…"

And it wasn't just that either… At that same moment, a loud howl pierced through the air.

**Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnn... Okay I suck at that...**

**Anyway, there is only about one or two more chapters left meaning that this story is coming to a close. I've already thought of a second fanfic to write (It drove me nuts yesterday and I couldn't sleep all night) and I've written out the entire plotline already today at school. Now before I start rambling like crazy, I'm just gonna leave it off here. I'll be posting info about the second story on my profile later.**

**Once again, sorry about this being a bit shorter, and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally it's the last chapter. I should have posted this on the weekend but I ended up getting really sick and then I had a whole bunch of homework and assignments to worry about so it had been stalled until now. So very sorry about that.**

**For my reviewer that had asked me why didn't the boss pull out the gun sooner, here is my explaination. Choose which one you perfer.**

**1. I'm the author and if I want to make the boss pull out the gun later, then I can do that. (Plus if it was sooner, I wouldn't have much to write on that chapter.**

**2. [situational If somebody hears the gun shot, then they will definately alert the police and that wouldn't go as planed by the boss. Also if he just killed them all, then there will have to be a body dump and that will take too much energy. It also doesn't guarntee that that the bodies won't be discovered.**

**3. Sure he could have just killed Hitsugaya with the gun earlier but he'd still have his reputation ruined because then it will just show that his men aren't tough and depend on guns. (And some weird logic in the boss' mind having to do with reputation, Hitsugaya's fighting skills, and his own amusment.)**

Chapter 4

A huge explosion took place on the roof of the right building. Pieces of debris fell and the men scrambled as so not to get crushed. Several screamed as they were almost crushed by a large chunk of concrete. As the dust cleared a hollow was revealed.

It was lizard-like with the exception of its eight legs and scorpion tail. Even with the white porcelain mask, there was no mistaking that the hollow was grinning from ear to ear. Its eyes scanned its numerous preys with joy.

"Well lookie here," the hollow hissed happily. "It seems I've hit the jackpot."

It finally set its eyes upon Mina and the man holding her. Taking a giant leap, he landed on the roof of the small house, alerting the man who was unaware at what was going on. He quickly dropped Mina and ran.

"Mina-chan!"

The old woman ran to the girl. At the same time, the hollow whipped its tail right at the two, knocking both of them hard onto the brick wall.

"Two down, more to go!" the hollow said with glee. But its joy was cut short when several shots were fired towards it. The hollow knocked it aside with its tail, and turned angrily towards the direction it came from. "Which one of you _humans_ dared to fired at me!"

The answer was the boss. Four more men had gotten out of the unlicensed car, each caring heavy machinery and were pointing towards the hollow's general area. The boss, himself, was holding his revolver up.

"Y-you, wh-whatever you are, I'm-m not go-ing to let y-yo-u d-do whatever you want!"

Men began to fire at will. The hollow easily dodged the bullets and those that it wasn't able to dodge, were swiped away by its tail, or ricocheted off of the mask. It leaped off of its perch on the house and began advance toward the boss, knocking out every man in its path at the same time.

Dust was stirred in the air by all the activity, creating a fog of confusion. The hollow circled around the lot, provoking them to fire. The men pointed their guns wherever they wanted, firing wildly with nothing to hit. Bullets rained everywhere, and sparks flew when it came in contact with metal.

Finally, the hollow landed on top of the cars; crushing it under its weight, the sound of metal compressing beneath it. Its tail swayed violently behind it; men scrambled as the cars were brushed away by it, while others were left unconscious.

Beads of sweat rolled down his face as the boss stared at the pearly whites bared at him. His feet refused to move, not that it would do him any good now, and were rooted to the ground. The hollow howled as it prepared to devour its first victim, while the boss covered his eyes and raised his arm up for his untimely death.

It never came.

"Just to let you know: I'm not _like_ a shinigami; I _am _a shinigami.

Hitsugaya had made it just in time; he now stood in between the boss and the hollow. His zanpakuto wedged in the hollow's mouth to prevent it from closing. Using pressure, the blade slowly sank deeper into the bottom of the mouth; the hollow howled in pain and moved back, ripping its bottom lips at the same time.

"Sh-shinigami!?" the hollow shrieked from its perch back on top of the small house.

"You've picked the wrong place to hunt tonight, hollow." Hitsugaya stated, raising his blade. "Soten ni zaze, Hyourinmaru!"

Upon command, dark clouds rolled in as if a freak storm was brewing. A chain with a crescent-blade dropped from the pommel of Hitsugaya's zanpakuto. Using the chain, he threw it at the hollow's legs, freezing it in place. Then in one swift motion, Hitsugaya sliced the mask in half and the hollow disintegrated as it howled one last time.

Seeing that there were no more threats, Hitsugaya sheathed his sword and walked over to where the old woman and mina were. To his surprise, he found the old woman's soul's soul knocked out. She was fully conscious, kneeling beside her body and Mina, her chains still attached. She was staring wide-eyed.

"So you really are…"

"No," Hitsugaya stopped her. "I'm not. I'm a shinigami."

"Shinigami? So you're of the dead?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Then am I dead?"

"Fortunately no," was the answer. "Your chain of fate is still connected to your body. What you're experiencing now is what you would call a near-death experience."

"I see." The woman became silent, the she smiled. "Arigatou, Shinigami-san…"

"No you—" Off in the distance, sirens could be heard along with flashes of red light. "It looks like the authorities are here. Tell them what happened, there's no way that those guys can cover this up." Hitsugaya glanced at the unconscious boss (he still couldn't believe someone like him had spiritual energy) and his men. "I'm sure there will be some compensation with what they did… You should also go to the doctor sometime soon. You're not going to be able to hide it forever."

For a moment her eyes widened, but then it was replaced with a warm smile and tears started to form. "Arigatou…hontou… arigatou…"

Epilogue

Several days later…

Hitsugaya did his best to try to ignore the threesome behind. Apparently, Matusmoto, Ikkaku, and Ayasegawa had found something quite interesting to talk about that they just _had_ to say it so loudly for everyone to hear. They're loud chatter was really grinding down on his nerves. Just when he was about to tell them to 'shut up', a bouquet of white flowers were shoved into his hands.

"What the—"

"Arigatou, Angel-sama!" Mina happily waved, before skipping down the street.

There was an awkward silence after that. Even the three behind him stopped their talking. The sweet scent from the flowers started to fill the air.

Hitsugaya mentally counted. _Three… Two… One…_

"What the fck was that about?"

"Why would she give them to you? Didn't she notice that there was someone more _beautiful_ standing right here?"

"Taichou!" Matsumoto did her best to suppress her giggles. "Did she just call you an angel?"

Under the wave of questions being thrown at the said captain, a vain popped on his head. Only one word came to mind:

"_URUSEI!!!_"

**Well, that's the end of my first fanfic. I'm kind of disappointed with the last chapter. I half blame the fact that I stalled to long to write this so my mind is already on something else and I'm really tired as well.**

**My thanks to all that have my fanfiction and stuck with it. My next fanfic should come out by Christmas (yay!) but until then, review!**


End file.
